Tu dulce perdición
by Yuuka-90
Summary: Partida de Edward en L.N. Bella queda rota, logrando que algo cambia en ella , un contrato y un pasado la convirte en un demonio, que solo quiere zacear su sed de venganza contra los Cullen que no calmara hasta llevarlos al infierno donde pertenecen
1. Prologo

Prologo

Ni siquiera recuerdo cuanto tiempo llevo perdida en la oscuridad, ni siquiera como llegue aquí. Lo único que sé es que aun no es suficiente para quitar lo marchito de mi muerto corazón, ya que aun recuerdo cosas que desearía olvidar, cosas de una vida humana que nunca debí de experimentar. El dolor y el sufrimiento que no soy capaz de borrar… ni dejar pasar, al igual que sus palabras que están gravadas con fuego en mi memoria como ninguna otra.

`` ¿Ya no me quieres?``- oigo un susurro que retorna en mi memoria

``No``- la negación permanece repitiéndose como un eco, sin dejarme descansar y aun pienso como una simple palabra de sus aterciopelados labios pudieron destruir mi dulce mundo.

Su voz, su olor, su rostro… todo lo que tanto quiero olvidar y aun así los recuerdo a la perfección al mismo tiempo. Sus palabras que me hacen sentir tan sola y vacía por dentro, pero también son las mismas que me hacen seguir adelante para encontrarle y hacerle saber que con Isabella Swan no se juega. A cada uno de aquellos, que se hicieron llamar mis Padres, hermanos, y mejor amiga y hermana. A todos aquellos que alguna vez jugaron con mis sentimientos… con los de una débil e ingenua humana que basurearon y abandonaron a su suerte. Todo eso, todas esas memorias son las que me impulsa a seguir, y cumplir mi único deseo… el deseo de hacerles ver que la inocente Bella ya no existe. Puesto que lo único que queda de ella es el odio y sufrimiento infinito que le hicieron pasar. Y por supuesto que pagaran, con lo más preciado, con lo más valorado, de lo cual tan orgulloso se sienten y los hace tan diferentes su 'familia``, les quitare esta la única pequeña esperanza de ser feliz.

Después de todo soy mucho más que unos simples vampiritos. Ja! Les hare desear de verdad estar muertos, serán ellos lo que desearan nunca haber existido jamás, pero para eso ya habrá tiempo… lo primero es iniciar con la cacería, que el más fuerte sobreviva.

¡Que el juego comience!

Después de todo su vida, tu vida Edward es mía… y hare con ella lo que se me plazca, ya que soy la más hermosa envidia de los cielos, tu dulce perdición…


	2. Capitulo 1

Me encontraba sumergida en el mar del silencio, pensando cuanto tiempo habia pasado, desde la última vez que me permití venir aquí a recordar, a escuchar y sentir esas palabras y sentimientos, que cuando humana había dejado atrás. Han pasados exactamente como unos 150 años, desde que los vi por última vez, a él y a su familia. La nostálgicamente vuelve sin poder evitar ahogo un sollozo en mi garganta, y el cómo este sentimiento me aprisiona el pecho una vez más. Debo ser masoquista al recordar una vez más todo el amor que una vez llegue a tenerle a alguien, el amor que no tuvo lastima conmigo misma, el mismo amor que me llevo a conocer el mismo infierno.

¿Ya no me quieres? –

No… - tomo mi cabeza para acallantar esas palabras que me carcomen al igual que la oscuridad. Llevándome a lo que una vez selle en mi muerto corazón. Su voz no había cambiado nada, tan suave y aterciopelada y fría como la sentí esa tarde.

Recuerdo todo después su partida, el cómo me perdí en el bosque tratando de alcanzarlo, que absurdo él ya me había dejado, me rio de mi misma ante ese pensamiento, aunque todo después de eso se vuelve confuso y borros. Creo haber caí en un estado catatónico, no comía, no dormía, ni siquiera me movía, quizás lo hacía para evitar romperme en pesados si me movía, o me permitía soñar con él. Aunque más que todo eso, era para vivir en el mundo perfecto que me regalaba mi conciencia donde él aun me amaba y me permitía permanecer una eternidad a su lado.

Ni siquiera tengo la noción de cuantos meses estuve así, lo único que recuerdo fue cuando Salí de él, de mi mundo. Fue el momento que vi a mi madre entrar a mi habitación directo a mi armario. Llenaba una de mis maletas con ropa y mis cosas. Charles solo me observaba apenado desde la puerta, hasta que escuche algo que me llamo la atención, era que me iría con mi madre y Phil. Hasta entonces algo en mi cabeza hizo un clip.

No…-murmullo apretando mis manos con el edredón. – ¡No! – un sonido desgarrador sale de mi garganta. .- ¡no me quiero ir, no me pueden obligar!

Mi madre y Charles, me miraron estupefacto, no sé si era por mi aspecto o porque había reaccionado después de meses.

Hija no puedes seguir así – intento razonar conmigo Renee calmadamente. Eso solo consiguió que yo me levantase de mi lugar.

Tu madre tiene razón, hija… no tiene caso que permanezcas aquí, estas mal… y aunque te quedes él no volverá… - las últimas palabras rompieron con la poca coherencia que me quedaba. Regresándome a mi triste realidad.

Él jamás me quiso, él no volverá… ninguno de ellos lo hará… solo fui un juego para ellos, una muñeca a la cual usaron a su antojo para acabar con su aburrimiento y saciar su curiosidad, ahora cuando no les servo más me dejan terminando totalmente sola. Estoy sola... y rota. Dolor, el dolor que no deja de envolverme me vuelve loca, ni siquiera me doy cuenta que lloro y sosteniendo mi cabeza con fuerza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos y sentimientos que me ahogan y me sumergen en la locura

Edward…, Edward… no me dejes, no me dejes, vuelve, Alice, Emmet –pedía cayendo de rodilladas aferrando mi cabeza con mis manos tratando de calmar el dolor.

Todos… ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?-

Bella, hija…- escucho a Charles llamándome, siento como se acerca a mí, pero no quiero que me toque, cuando lo hace una fuerza lo aleja de mi, como si recibiera una descarga eléctrica haciéndolo chocar contra la pared.

¿Qué? ¿Qué fue eso?– dice incorporándose desconcertado.

¡Charles! – escuche a Renee llamarlo.

¡¿Por qué? Edward, vuelve – aun pedía, era como si mi mente solo procesara solo eso, en él, tratando de negar la cruel realidad. Tratando de negar que ya aceptaba la verdad. – él ya no me quiere, yo ya no le sirvo… -acepto, apretando con mis manos aun más mi cabeza, sintiendo como si algo dentro de mí estallara llevándoselo todo–. es mentira, mentira, mentira. –repito, más bien grito, haciendo que todo me de vuelta en la habitación, la cama, los muebles, almohadas, peluches, cuadros y demás, se movieron en mi habitación haciéndolos flotar.

¿Qué está pasando, Charles? –grita asustada mi madre y mi padre solo me mira desconcertado, mudo.

Bella… -me llama, pero yo solo sollozo cayendo nuevamente sobre mis rodillas haciendo que las cosas que se movían cayeran junto conmigo a sus lugares, lo último que escuche fue como la lámpara se quebraba, haciéndome caer a un sueño.

Que cruel eres…

Escucho una voz muy lejana llevándome lejos de mis recuerdos, queriendo que regrese… haciéndome regresar junto con la imagen de una yo parada a la orilla de una playa, viendo como mi cabello castaño es mecido por el viento marino, junto como las gaviotas vuelan en un soleado cielo azul.

Que cruel eres… te encierras en tu propio mundo. – la yo que se encontraba viendo el cielo voltea hacia la voz despertando de mi sueño, viendo como el ser más hermoso me sonríe tan cerca de mi rostro.

No me abandones – me pide con su aterciopelada voz, incorporándome de verdad en donde me encuentro haciéndome sonreír.

Esta mañana tuve un sueño, puedo sentirlo desde que me levante, hace mucho que no me había pasado esto.- le digo aun con mi voz adormilada.

Tienes razón – concuerda conmigo mirándome con ternura y preocupación

.

Ya te diste cuenta? –me siento insegura, por su respuesta no quiero preocuparlo

Por supuesto –dice dándome la más hermosa sonrisa, que hace mi corazón vibrar -. Ya me di cuenta. El día de hoy aparecerá a quienes tanto esperas.

Suena extraño pero también tengo la misma corazonada –digo dándole una sonrisa sincera, mientras tomo con mis torpes manos su rostro para acariciarlo con ternura y soltarlo para mirar mis manos.

Finalmente –continuo volviendo a mirarlo y también cada expresión que él me da detenidamente. –después de todo, estas manos están manchadas, no importa si sacrifico vidas inocentes o que método utilice para demostrarles que… - escucho uno voz en mi mente.

Por favor, no me dejes… –escucho su voz que me susurro en el oído haciéndome volver a mi cómodo resguardo, a mi puerto seguro. Alejándome de esos recuerdos llevándome nuevamente a su lado, al lado de mi Erick.

Bella, no sabes cuánto detesto que me abandones y te refugies en tu mente, me haces sentir muy solo acá. –menciona fingiendo estar enojado, dándome un puchero que le hace ver como un niño angustiado. Tanto que me dan ganas de reír, dándole solo una tímida sonrisa que el también responde, acariciando mi mejilla con su mano blanca y tibia.

Erick… -pronuncio su nombre como si fuera lo más preciado. Pero solo consigo que el tome mis manos entre las suyas y las aprisione en una danza -. Oye, que te sucede? – nunca deja de sorprenderme, siempre sabe cuando más lo necesito.

Bella… - mi nombre en sus labios me hace sentir tranquila, una tranquilidad que solo puedo obtener de él. – no te preocupes, me gustan mucho tus manos –me dice con ternura, acariciándomelas y yo no hago más que mirarlo sorprendida por un lado y feliz por el otro. Ya que Erick Sinclair, es mi refugio, lo único verdadero que pude haber llegado a desear. Es un completo Adonis con su cabello negro despeinado, que tanto me gusta, y sus bellos ojos azules que parecen que cuando me mira, me perdiera en el océano azul, lleno de amabilidad y cariño. Es una de las dos personas que hace que la Bella humana aun exista en mi corazón.

¿en qué pensabas esta vez?, si se puede saber - me dice, aferrándome a su abrazo, intentando protegerme.

Solo miraba el futuro un momento… -me había pillado, y sabe que le estoy mintiendo. Levanto la cabeza para mirarlo y la bajo enseguida aferrándome a su pecho como una niña consentida.

Ahh! Si? Mira tú.- me sigue el juego meciéndome como a una niña en sus brazos -. Es hoy verdad? –pregunta enterrando su rostro en mi cabello, esperando me respuesta, pero yo solo afirmo en silencio.

Entonces, deberíamos apurarnos en ir a clase, no? –me pide incorporándose nuevamente dejándome sentada en la cama, mirándolo detenidamente. Sé que él no está muy de acuerdo en la forma, como quiero hacer las cosas respecto a ellos, no deja de repetirme que él podría de haberlo hecho hace muchos años atrás, si realmente hubiese querido hacerlo de verdad, pero no entiende el sentido de mi deseo, sino lo cumplo jamás podre ser feliz, cuando lo digo el solo guarda silencio como si de verdad tuviera miedo de algo pasase y me mira sereno y sin expresión

Este año le pedí apuntarnos en el instituto de Forks, irónico no?, puesto que ahí es donde nuevamente los volveré a ver en día de hoy. Es ese uno de los motivos por lo que vamos ahí y el otro es un capricho ya que ahora que me acuerdo jamás me gradué ya que me encerraron en ese lugar. Y eso me pone algo incomoda.

Mamá te está esperando, dice que tu ropa esta lista.- me informa dándome una última mirada antes de salir de la habitación.

Erick y Elisa son madre e hijo, ellos me acogieron como una compañera e hija más. He pasado con ellos los últimos años de mi eternidad desde que me convertí en este ser y no me arrepiento, el estar con ellos me ha hecho muy feliz, puedo decir que han sanado lo poco que me quedaba en ese tiempo. Si no fuera por ellos yo ni siquiera estaría aquí, son lo más importante que pude haber pedido después de estar tan rota y lastimada. Sin ellos yo aun estaría prisionera de aquel lugar, sola en la oscuridad que me acogía en una habitación completamente cerrada que solo era abierta por visitantes que tomaban todo de mí, poseyendo lo único que él jamás quiso… mi cuerpo. Ni siquiera recuerdo como llegue ahí, solo sé que un día desperté y vi un techo desconocido de color blanco, estaba atada en la cama. Después de que él me abandonara todos lo hicieron al igual que mis padres, y lo único que pude pensar era que tan malo pude haber hecho para recibir esto?. Jamás lastime a nadie, nunca dañe a nadie y aun así…

Recuerdo tan bien ese primer día que el miedo, ese sentimiento humano, que aun no es capaz de abandonarme cuando revivo la situación nuevamente. La noche en la que Dios me abandono completamente de su manto, mostrándome que nada valía verdaderamente la pena y que los humanos son las criaturas más crueles que existen. La noche en la que mi nueva vida comenzó.

Si no te apuras, llegaran tarde… - Elisa me apuro. Elisa es una hermosa mujer de unos 25 años, su cabello es castaño muy parecido al mío, con unos ojos que ya sabía de donde los había heredado Erick, azules como el cielo que combinaban a la perfección con su blanca y tersa piel. Su historia es casi tan parecida a la mía, solo que en su caso ella si logro conseguir su cometido. Para mi ella es lo más cercano a una madre, más que la verdadera o la que alguna vez quise tener. A Elisa le encanta mucho la literatura, y escritura, es una persona muy culta, aunque tiene también por desgracias ese endemoniado gusto por la moda, irónico, pero la quiero tal cual es.

No te preocupes, solo con un movimiento de mis manos y ya estaré lista – le sonrió, crispiendo mis dedos, haciendo que aparezca completamente presentable y lista para irme.

No te parece lindo? –pregunto dando una vuelta, iba vestida con pantalón pitillo de color negro, botas negras largas, y una blusa blanca que combinaba con la chaleca larga y cerrada de color purpura, junto con el abrigo de color lila y negro en cuadrille. Llevaba el cabello suelto, que caía con mis rulos definidos. Solo maquillada tenuemente y brillo de labios.

¡Perfecta! –me felicita, sentándose en la cama a verme -. Serás la envidia

Pues que esperas son el ser más hermoso, lamento decirlo, pero tú lo sabes madre – digo meciendo me cabello con vanidad.

Lo sé, pero no me canso de decírtelo – me dice dándome un abrazo y besándome la mejilla -. Que les vaya bien… -se despide antes de que desaparezca para aparecer sentada en el automóvil.

Te hice esperar mucho? – volteo para mirar a Erick que estaba sentado en el lado del conductor, con una camisa de color negra, debajo de su chaqueta de cuero. Que lo hacían ver realmente sexy.

Un segundo comparado con la eternidad, cariño –dice regalándome su sexy sonrisa. -. Lista?

Lo estoy -. Y no sabes cuánto.

Se te olvida que debes en cuando puedo leer tu mente –me recuerda burlón, besando me mejilla y sonriéndome y dejándome deslumbrada -. Y no sabes cómo me pone cada vez que te escucho gemir en ella.

Si pudiera sonrojarme seria la madre de los tomates.

Pero descuida ya tendremos la tarde para eso –me comenta sensual, tomado mi mano para mostrarme imágenes de lo que se avecina. Los demonios somos seres que nos dejamos llevar por la pasión y él rencor esas son dos de las emociones humanas que nos caracterizan, podría decirse que somos tan volátiles como un licántropo joven, pero es eso, lo que lo hace emocionante si somos los dos del mismo modo. Hay más acción en pocas palabras.

En que estas pensando? La lujuria que sale de tu cuerpo es demasiada por tu propia seguridad. Además estamos llegando al instituto y al parecer ya han sentido nuestra presencia y no sé como aún no se ha ido corriendo por su supervivencia.

Tú crees?, pues si no quieres hacerte responsable, no me calientes la mente, que el mismo Satán ya sabe que no puedo estar con las manos lejos de ti. Y lo sabe con experiencia –comento mofándome, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho, mirando hacia la ventana molesta y viendo algo que capto totalmente mi atención. Pensando que en todos estos años mi memoria no le hiso justicia, no había perdido ningún detalle de su anatomía hasta que veo como él y los demás Cullen cruzan con mi mirada, al momento en el que el auto se detiene.

Nunca creí ver a un grupo de vampiros más pálidos de lo que son.

Veo que ya ha comenzado la diversión se estaba divirtiendo con esto, sale del auto tan grácilmente que cualquier vampiro lo envidiaría, para abrirme la puerta para salir de él, ofreciéndome la mano, mostrándome con la misma delicadeza de un ángel caído.

Hermosa… -me dice aferrando mi mano con ternura.

Podía sentir como las emociones de todos los humanos que estaban en el aparcamiento me llegaban y llenaba junto con sus susurros y comentarios, pero mi atención completa era solo para mi condena persona, Mi Erick, hasta que una voz rompe tan fácilmente ese vínculo con solo una palabra…

Bella…- que capto toda mi atención, haciéndome voltear completamente mi rostro para encararle a esos ojos dorados que tanto añore ver tiempo atrás, que seguían siendo los mismos, pero sin luz y ojerosos.

Edward…

Continuara….

Espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen comentario, sugerencia o reclamos, saludos nos vemos en el siguiente.

En mi perfil tengo una imagen de Erick para que puedan visualizarlo mejor xD.


End file.
